Arterius
The Arterius is a faction of all Turians who have defected from the Turian Hierarchy and begun an anti-citadel campaign. They are completely inspired and influenced by the late Saren Arterius. It is known that they are centralized in the Terminus Systems. Early History Soon after the Siege of the Citadel, the truth about Saren Arterius began to spread through the galaxy like wildfire. Gossip about him circulated nowhere more than in the Turian Hierarchy. While many criticized Saren for his extreme and treacherous ways, a small minority applauded him for his actions against Humanity. He became a hero to some but the Turian Hierarchy became very strict with anything about Saren. After some high-ranking officials spoke positively about the rogue spectre, many were expelled from the military. In retaliation, these generals bombed the Presidium on the Citadel, causing more than two dozen deaths and sixty injuries. A split in the Turian Hierarchy began after this, those who supported and those who were against Saren's views. As more were ejected from the Hierarchy, more riots and terrorism erupted. It wasn't soon until tempers rose to a near cataclysmic level. As this infighting erupted, old feelings of the Unification War were rekindled and conflict ensued. Before it could get too out of hand, former-General Tavius Rax rallied the defectors. In a heart-wrenching speech, Tavius spoke of how the galaxy betrayed one of it's greatest heroes. He also spoke of how he believed the council actually betrayed Saren. In no time, Tavius was able to turn supporters of Saren into full-blown fanatics as a religion began to form around the spectre's legend. Tavius and the other generals who were removed from the Turian military took up the role of leading this faction of Turians who removed themselves from Turian society. The supporters of Saren began to distinguish themselves by growing their head and face fringes out in a manner similar to Saren's aswell as giving themselves illegal cybernetic upgrades. The name of this faction became the Arterius in tribute to the Turian they worship. Activities The Arterius are linked to several political assassinations and government building bombings. They have major claims in illegal arms dealing and the Red Sand trade but most of their profit comes from information sales of confidential Turian secrets and blueprints. They have been researching both the Geth and the Krogan in an attempt to make an army out of them as Saren once did. To increase their strength, the Arterius have devoted much of their time to recruiting and starship theft. Not only are Turians recruited but also Batarian and Vorcha mercenaries. Starships of all kinds are stolen and outfitted with weaponry to deal with targets. Any tracking devices are disabled within minutes of their capture. Troop Varieties *Arterius Vanguard *Arterius Sentinel *Arterius Harbinger *Arterius Prime Key Members *Tavius Rax - Founder and leading Arterius general *Militis Proeliator - Co-Founder and Arterius general *Virnal Coruo - Co-Founder and Arterius general *Tharrus Regis - Warnokt commander *Novus Kathurian - Financial executive *Magnus Illirian - Commander of Antegol forces Category:Factions